gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Freedom Looters
}} '' Day 1: It was a sunny day. Only a few clouds could be seen in the mist of the bright blue sky, with the golden sun shining down against the warm soft sand of Tortuga. Sam always loved these types of days. It made him feel relaxed. That day, Sam left his cabin in Tortuga, and walked along the beach. He sat down with his feet hardly in the navy blue water. He stared up at the sun, but the sun became blocked to his eyes, as a mysterious man appeared in front of him. "''Sam Ironskull, I have a job for you. Take this letter, and tell no one that I was here."'' The man then walked away, and as Sam lifted his head to see where he ventured off too, the man was gone. It was as if he had disappeared in thin air. Sam lifted the dark edge-burned letter that this mysterious man had put in his hand. "How odd....," Sam has whispered to himself. So then, Sam slowly opened the letter with caution. As he opened it up, he realized that this letter was fancy. Distinct handwriting, with a bold stamp on top of the letter that showed a circle with the three letters ''TFL'. Sam then started to read the letter. 'Dear Sam Ironskull, If you are reading this letter, it is probably because a man gave it to you, without telling you why. I cannot tell you my name, as of now. Just call me 'X'. I have a job for you, Sam. A word of warning to you, though, you cannot tell anyone about any of these events currently happening, and will happen in the near future. Anyways, I have chosen you to gather a 'crew' sort to speak. May you be reminded, Sam, this is no ordinary crew. This is a 'special' crew. A very experienced crew, at that. They have also received a letter saying that a pirate would visit them asking them to join his crew. That pirate is you, Sam Ironskull. You're probably wondering why we are gathering a crew. I plan to overthrow the Navy and EITC empires. This is not another hoax that you and your friends joke about at a bar. My Guild and I are a league of assasins, you could say. We get the jobs that we create DONE. This is our next job, and we WILL overthrow those empires. That is all I can tell you as of now. Here is what I want you to do first: '' ''Visit a man under the name of James Pidgely. I believe he works at the Faithful Bride, at Tortuga. When you meet him, tell him this: Usted ha sido invitado a unirse a los saqueadores de la Libertad. Un hombre con el nombre de 'X' me ha enviado. He will know what to do with you. ''Day 2: Sam needed some sleep after yesterday. All those events, it all just happened so fast. So, of course, Sam had to work with these mysterious people, as he didn't know what they would do to him if he didn't follow their orders. Sam grabbed his coat and hurryed along out of his cabin. He ventured up to the Faithful Bride, around the town part of Tortuga. As Sam got close to the door, he started to feel a bad sense inside of him. It was a bad feeling, something felt like it was death itself. It got worse as each painful minute passed. He fell on his knees. Without his control, he lifted up his hand, and strike of black lightening struck his hand leaving a tattoo like picture on his hand that looked like a mini strike of black lightening. It stung for a couple seconds, but then stopped, and he felt better. Sam was very confused, and didn't understand why any of this happened. That wasn't his top priority, though. He had to continue his job. He walked inside the Faithful Bride, and couldn't believe what he saw inside... It was the notorious Jolly Roger, and a couple of his men, attacking everybody including '''James Pidgely. ' As he got closer, Jolly Roger turned his head and looked at Sam. "Aye, a filthy pirate! Wait here a second, this is the Legendary Sam Ironskull!", said Jolly Roger with disbelief. Sam Ironskull had no idea what he had meant by the 'Legendary Sam Ironskull'. He didn't care. His top priority was to stop this evil doing of Jolly Roger and his men, and he had to do it now. "Jolly Roger! Stop this madness, NOW! They certainly have not done you any wrong!" Jolly Roger became tense, "How dare you blasted Legendary pirate butt into my business!" Again, Sam was confused on the term Legendary Pirate, but before he could think any further, his hand started to burn, and his black thunder tattoo started to glow. He heard a voice in his head,'' "Sam, you are a Legendary pirate! Use your power, and stop this evil work of Jolly Roger. I know you don't remember anything of your past, and you shall remember later - but you must stop Jolly Roger! All you have to do is aim your arm at him, and imagine his death by thunder"'' Sam snapped back to reality and did what the voice had told him to do - aim his hand at Jolly Roger."Bah, you Legendary should have been dead! Nevermind that, MEN! KILL THIS PIRATE!!!" ''Righ before they could even move, Sam imagined their death like he was told. Suddenly, thunder came out of his arms and electricuted each of Jollys men with 120000 watts of electricity. They were 'toast'. Sam then aimed at Jolly. He imagined the worst death. Electricity came flying out of Sam's arm and passing through Jolly Roger with 1000000000 watts of electricity. Jolly fell. "''You...You blass-sted piiratttesss!!!!! .....D-d-darn you!! You have badly i-i-i-injured me! Luck-luckily it wasn't enough to kill me-me, you blasted Legendary pi-pirate!!!"''Jolly disappeared in thin air and his men turned to dust. Sam fell to the floor due to exhaustion. He passed out. ''Day 3: Sam woke up to the sounds of many explosions. He felt the warm sand that he was laying down on below him. He lifted his head, and saw his old friend - '''Doctor Destructive. Doctor Destructive is the king of explosions, and destruction. You can usually find him on his secret island - Isla De Los Guerreros. Sam quickly got up, and ran towards Doctor Destructive, who was testing some bombs he had made. "Doctor Destructive! It is you! How did I get to your island?", shouted Sam. "Ah! The Legendary Pirate - Sam Ironskull! There was a -" ''Sam cut off Doctor Destructive before he could continue "''Why does everybody keep calling me a Legendary Pirate! Even Jolly Roger said he thought I was dead! I know you know what it is, tell me!" Doctor Destructive grew tense. "Sam... come with me, I will tell you everything." Doctor Destructive led Sam into a hidden cave within the tall green trees on the island. "Sam, sit down" Doctor Destructive pointed to a small rock that looked like it was designed to be sat on. "Sam, you lost all your memory after the great war". "The great war, what's tha-" "Shh, Sam. Let me finish. The great war was between the 4 Legendary Pirates, and their leader against Jolly Roger and his men. The 4 Legendary Pirates master a certain power, or ability. You master thunder. The others master Fire, Magic, and Water. The leader was........ it was your dad. Sadly, he lost his life in the great war. He gave all of your the powers. When the great war was going on, a big explosion happened, which was caused by all of the powers intercepting with Jolly Roger's powers. This massive explosion made you and your 3 brothers (the masters of Fire, Magic, and Water) to seperate in far far away places of the world. It killed your dad. It also made you and your brothers loose their memory. Lucky for you, you had the strongest power, and luckily it claimed you right before all that happened in the Faithful Bride. I understand you were searching for the bartender of that o'le pile of junk - '''James Pidgely'. He is still there, doing his job. They decided not to tell anyone about all that (they as in everyone in the bar at that time)." Sam was frozen in shock. "''I cannot believe all of this.... man. Is there anyway you can give me my memory back?" "Yes, in-fact, I have this potion for you. Drink it, you will remember everything - even how to use your powers correctly." Sam took the potion from Doctor Destructives hand. He drank it. It started all coming back to him. All these memorys. He remembered his father, he remembered his powers, his brothers, the great war. "I owned a Guild... it was the best Guild out there... led by the Legendary Pirates. It was named Saved by the Blade... I cannot believe all of this. Well... Thank you so much for helping me with all this. Now, is there anyway you can take me back to the Faithful Bride?" "Yes, but you need some rest, first. Here, go to through that door, it's a bedroom. Sleep in there for tonight. I will bring you back to The Faithful Bride in the morning. Rest up. Doctor Destructive then left to another room, probably his room. ''Day 4: Sam woke up. He wasn't at Isla De Los Guerreros anymore. He was at Tortuga, on the beach, with a bunch of warm sand as a blanket covering him from his feet all the way up to his chest. He quickly wiped off all the sand and got up trying to think. He felt a note in his pocket, and took it out. He could tell it was from Doctor Destructive, as it had some melted marks from some fire, Sam guessed. He opened it up. "''Dear Sam, I used a teleportation bomb to get you back to Tortuga. It was one of my new inventions! Nevermind that, you're back in Tortuga now. James Pidgely knows that you seek him. I told him you were coming. A man who called himself 'X' stopped by my island, which is unusual, as nobody knows about it but you and I... must be a spy of some sort. Anyways, he told me his plans, then threatened me with some sort of pistol with a blade on it, saying that if I told anybody else about all of it, he would kill me. So, I know the reason why you are visiting James. Now, I also joined his 'crew', as I am a pretty good cannoneer. '''Tia Dalma '''gave me some stones that she said could contact anybody in the world with. She said something about how the death spirits will bring air to the precious blah blah blah so that you could see them right in front of you. Bah, I never listen to the blabber she goes on about with spirits, and the voodoo. Now, visit James Pidgely, he is waiting at The Faithful Bride. Use a stone from your satchel if you need to contact me, but don't waist 'em! Sincerely, Doctor Destructive" Sam quickly put the message back in the envelope, and stuck it in his pocket, and rushed on up to The Faithful Bride. ''Day 5: Sam finally reached The Faithful Bridge, opened the huge dark brown creaky doors, and went inside. "Ah, Sam Ironskull! I've heard much about ye, mate! Aye, you be a Legendary pirate, mate! I heard you wanted me to join your... well, lets talk about this in the back, savvy mate?" ''Carver, or James Pidgely led Sam into an unknown back room behind the bar. The both sat down at a dark brown round table, with chairs much like the table."''As I be saying, I hear you wanted me to join yer crew? Aye, I would love too! Back in my day, we'd kill anything in our site! Good loot, be their too!" Sam was satisfied that James was so interested in joining the crew. "Alright, I will contacting you with further instructions. Pleasure doing busi-" ''Before Sam could finish his sentence, their were gunshots, explosions, screams coming from the door leading to the main bar. Sam drew his Blunderbuss, along with James grabbing a musket off of the wall. Sam slowly creaked the door open to see what was out there. Bodies, of everyone in the bar lay on the ground and on the tables. As I looked a little to the left, I could see a couple soldiers wearing red and orange, with muskets and swords drawn. The biggest guy, dressed more formally was the leader, Sam guessed. Sam quietly whispered what he say to James "''Everyone's dead. There are some militia type men out there, who killed them. Should we engage?" ''James shrugged "''No choice, let me blast them all! "No, I am a Legendary pirate. No reason to risk your life here. I can kill them all." ''Sam smashed the door open, taking all the men by surprise. Sam confronted them. "''State your work! You killed everyone in here! You should go to jail!" The formally dressed man spoke first. "''Step out of our way, little pirate, we have a job to do. Run along before we kill you." '' ''"Kill me? Har Har Har! I don't think you will need to worry about that. You obviously don't know who I am!" ''Sam started to glow bright blue, and began to levitate in the air, with little shocks of puny thunder sparking everywhere. The men stepped back in amazement. "''State your work, or you will all die!" ''I'm not afraid of you, Legendary Pirate. You are powerless ever since the great war. You have lost all your powers, but only some have remain! "''Oh really, mate?" ''Sam launched mammoth red thunder bolts, electricuting the leaders men so much, they started to burn on fire to death. Stay Turned for more... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories